


i'm stealing you (not your heart)

by AvaRosier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, some kind of alternate universe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: Jon spirits Sansa out of the Red Keep and they take refuge in the Stormlands while King's Landing is under siege.For Jonsa Drabble Week, day four: steal me





	i'm stealing you (not your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Have I put a version of this up as a teaser snippet for a full-blown smutfic I was gonna write but then never did??? Yeah, probably.

It was going to storm yet again, she could feel it in her bones. This was no special skill- this were the Stormlands, after all, where such weather was a regular occurrence. Sansa thought she was growing to appreciate the ferocity of the wind, thunder, and lightning, as well as the catharsis in the drone of rainfall.

“I'm sorry.”

“Th-” Sansa had to stop and clear her throat, so unused was it to speaking for so long. “There's no need to be. You still have my gratitude.”

She perched as daintily as could be on the large rocks that were clustered along one side of the enormous cavern and looked at the man who was, as of last evening, her husband in the eyes of the Seven. Jon Snow, now Jon Stark, had a scowl on his face as stormy as the weather outside, not in the least reassured by her platitudes. His hands remained on his hips, tension writ into the sharp lines of his plated armor, which he still wore. The polished metal gave him a formidable and imposing figure.

In spite of it all, he looked more a Northman than a Targaryen.

A crack of lightning illuminated the mouth of the cavern, followed shortly by a roll of thunder that seemed to echo through the rocky corridor. It was either a flash of genius or insanity to hide in the Stormlands while her father led his bannermen, as well as those of the Riverlands and Dorne, against the Lannisters and their scant allies.

Tendrils of cool air unfurled inside the cavern, but that was not why Sansa shivered beneath the fine violet silk of her dress and the dark blue cloak she had absconded from Kingslanding with. Her breasts ached with a need that had her flushing in embarrassment, all too aware of her lack of stays.

“I'd much rather be here with you in a cave than with Joffrey in the Red Keep.” That was the truth. As frightened and uncertain of her fate as she was, Sansa wanted to be party to the Dowager Queen Cersei's desperate grip on power even less.

Jon halted his determined pacing to stare at her with something akin to despair. “Still...you deserve a dry, warm bed for your...the...” he grasped for words.

“Deflowering?” She supplied, lips pursed to prevent the giggle from erupting out of her mouth. Jon ran a frustrated hand through his curls, loose since he had been forced to leave nonessentials behind in their haste to flee the sept before Lannister soldiers caught them.

“Aye,” he sighed, suddenly too shy to meet her eyes.

 


End file.
